1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring-hinged actuators for actuating items such as doors, signals, explosive devices, initiators of motion, initiators of resistance to motion, alarms, traps and other items requiring spring-hinged actuation.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Known spring actuators do not have the versatility for use on a wide variety of items requiring spring actuation in a manner taught by this invention. An example of a different but related device illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 375,960, issued to Boright, depicts a link for a rotary motion device without a cocking or triggering means for making it operative.